Harry Potter and The Dark Princess
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Tom Riddle's baby sister is being brought to Hogwarts. But then again, she isn't a baby anymore. Watch as Voldemort's sister finds love and rules Hogwarts and the Wizarding World with and Iron Fist!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Thirty Years before Harry Potter's Birth**

It was raining heavily outside the old Riddle Mansion. 'It was to be the storm of the year.' The papers had said. Old Tom Riddle had this nagging feeling in the back of his head. Just this real intense feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. Inside the house, it was mighty quiet. Somewhere upstairs, his wife Melanie was lying down their daughter for a nap. But he had great doubts she would sleep tonight. Not with all the booming thunder going on.

"Tom?" His mother said in the doorway. "There's someone here for you dear. He says it's really important that he talks to you."

…

After his father's emotionless dead body fell, Tom Riddle smirked. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a shuffling upstairs. Straining his ears a bit, he could make out two voices. A woman's voice and a child's.

"Momma? Why can't I watch TV?" Judging by the sound of her voice, she couldn't have been more than two years old. Tom descended up the stairs quietly. "Because baby, it's bed time. Your dad should be in here any minute." Tom froze in his steps. Dad… The only people in this house that were capable of conceiving were… His father. No! Tom thought as he furiously shook his head. His Father wouldn't have another kid...

He was just outside the door now. It was cracked open so he peered in. What he saw shocked him to say the least. He was shocked at how similar this girl and he were. His hands shot out and unconsciously padded his soft brown hair. The exact same color as hers. They had the same dark chocolate brown eyes. He was taken aback at how much of his father he saw in her too. The only thing that they didn't have was the same skin color. She was edging towards a light tan, whereas he was just regular pale. When he creaked open the door a tiny bit more, he could see the mother. She wasn't anything special, but she wasn't ugly. He could see where the little girl got her curly hair. But Tom was really shocked when the girl said, "Momma? Momma who's Tom Riddle?" The woman looked Taken aback.

"Tom Riddle is your Father's name. You know that." But somehow, Tom didn't need to read her mind to know that she wasn't talking about the dead man downstairs. "No Mamma! Not Daddy! The Man behind my door!" Tom blinked and decided that now was the time to make his appearance. So he threw open the door and walked inside. Ignoring the panicking woman, he rounded on the child.

"Who are you?" He demanded, but she only giggled. Within her burst of giggles, she managed to tell him her name. "Juliunna Marvolo Riddle." Who are you?" She managed to say with a straight face. Tom puffed out his chest and fought to keep himself from laughing also. "I'm… Lord Voldemort. Formally known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. But you can just call me Tom." There was a flicker of disbelief in the woman's face, but as fast as it appeared, it was gone. But Tom Riddle didn't miss it.

"Where is my husband?" Her voice shook, this woman could feel great evil radiating off the man, and she didn't want him anywhere near her daughter. Tom ignored the "muggle", and watched the little girl carefully. "Juliunna. The Tom Riddle downstairs, he's my dad. And if that's your dad, then that makes us siblings." Melanie's head was spinning. Her husband has had another child? It was so overwhelming. "You're a very powerful witch, I can sense it. You're just like me." Melanie watched as he drew closer to the brave little girl. The hair on the back of Melanie's neck stood up as he pointed a stick at her and whispered quietly.

"Don't worry; your daughter is in safe hands." It wasn't made to be reassuring, because the words in his mouth were a threat.

"Avada Kadavra." He said, and then everything went dark.

**Juliunna Pov**

My new older brother smiled at me when my mother fell, and I suddenly didn't know what to feel. She was only sleeping right? But no… I knew it wasn't true. People don't sleep with there eyes wide open, staring blank at nothing. I stayed silent, studying my mother. Dead. She wasn't going to wake up, and she wouldn't be there to save me. What if he tried to kill me too?

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done." He said, and held out his arm to me. I don't know what willed me to do it, but I took his hand. There was a twist in my navel and then I felt like I was being pulled through a skinny tube. It was uncomfortable, but I didn't mind it much. But I did close my eyes.

When the sensation stopped, I opened my eyes, and gasped. We were at a Manor, and it had a huge 'M' on the gate. "Why are we here… Tom?" I asked. He surprisingly smiled. I think that he really liked me. "We have to meet a group of my followers, at Malfoy manor." Tom said, and walked me along the road.

"Okay then, do you want to explain to me what happened back there?" I asked, and he nodded. "Just give me a while okay? Later on tonight. Right now, I want you to meet my… _friends_." He said weirdly. I nodded, not knowing what to say. When we reached the door, he knocked loudly. "Abraxius let me in." He announced, I noticed instantly that his voice hardened. He obviously talked to the adults differently then he talked to me.

The door swung open, and a white haired man about Tom's age opened the door. "Yes my Lord." He said, and stepped back to allow us to enter.

Abraxius looked at me, but he didn't say anything. "My Lord, were you successful?" He worded carefully once the door was closed, trying not to let me understand, but I did.

"Yes. In fact… I received an extra pleasure. This…" Tom said, and turned to me. "Is my sister. Juliunna Marvolo Riddle." Abraxius looked at me surprised, but finally nodded. "She does look plentiful like you my lord." He finally smiled, but I didn't. I didn't really trust him.

"And where is everyone?" Tom said, and I loosened my hold on him. This was a very nice house! Even nicer then my home, Riddle Manor. And that's saying something!

"In the dining room My Lord. Awaiting your return." Abraxius said, and I noticed that he bowed. Was Tom some kind of King or something?

He led us and Tom pass a beautiful staircase filled with jewels and ancient looking artifacts. "Tom? Are you magic?" I asked, setting my eyes on the moving pictures on the wall.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Tom, are you a king?"

"To some degrees." He said, and I didn't question him further, for at that moment, Abraxius opened a pair of double doors. There was indeed, many people in there. Once the doors opened and they all spotted Tom, they jumped up.

"My Lord were you successful-!"

"My Lord we were so anxious-!"

"My Lord, who is this child?" A blond haired girl stood up, and studied me intently. Upon her words, everyone in the room turned to stare at me. I tried my best to hide behind Tom's robes. A black haired girl stood up and stared at me with a malicious glint in her eyes.

"Can we torture her?" She smirked, and I hid deeper into Tom's robes. He looked down at me, and I gasped. He looked as if he was considering it!

"Oh don't look so scared Juliunna! I was just joking. No Octavia, you may not torture my sister." More gasps came out, but this time it wasn't from me.

"A sister?"

"She's precious!"

"I thought that you were an only child?"

"Isn't your mother dead?"

"Silence!" Tom's voice bellowed, making me jump. "Sit down, and I shall tell you all the story of how I found this little one." He gestured to me, and they all hurried to sit at the table. Tom pushed a small but comfortable looking chair out for me, and I sat down wearily. Everyone else was looking at me like I was an alien.

"Upon arrival, it would appear that my father had conceived another child. After he fell, I could hear voices upstairs, so I followed them. I found the girl and her mother. I struck the woman dead."

Laughs and praise rang out, and I chose to ignore them.

"Anyway, it seemed that the girl must be very skilled in occumalacy, because not only could I not get into her mind, she could get into mine. Without me even knowing. In fact, she had turned to her mother and said, 'Momma, who's Tom Riddle?' It was pretty funny." Everyone looked at me as if this was a very bad thing, but I didn't really care.

"So I stopped to ask her name. Apparently my old man was feeling sentimental, because he gave her the middle name Marvolo. Juliunna Marvolo Riddle is her name. So now I got this in my head, she could be very useful. Can't you feel the power radiating off of her?" Tom asked while looking fondly at me. They all nodded in agreement.

"Now first things first, she must be kept a secret from the wizarding world. No one apart from everyone in this room can know about her. Don't say anything about her to your families or even your friends." He warned fiercely, and I felt afraid. Apparently I was right to, because the look on his face made everyone flinch.

"Yes my Lord." I found myself saying, if only for the curiosity of what would happen. He looked down, and I wondered vaguely if he would strike me.

"Juliunna, you don't have to call me Lord. Just call me-!"

"Tom?" I smiled, but it drooped when he glared. "No. Not Tom. Call me… Voldemort." He smirked, and even I knew that everyone else was scared.

"Okay Tony Torts." I said, but raised an eyebrow at the shocked looks on everybody's faces. They all looked at me nervously, and I got the feeling that they wanted to shield their eyes.

"What did you call me?" He said threatenly, and I would have been afraid for my life if I didn't see the smile dancing on the edges of his lips.

"I called you Tony Torts!" I giggled in the same tone that I used to talk to Father with. He snorted, but didn't say anything else.

**"**_**Anyway**_**, **we shall need a wand for her. So someone needs to take her to Ollivanders to get one. Obviously I can't, so are there any volunteers?" He asked, and a chill ran through the large room.

"I, My Lord, am taking Brutus to get his wand next week. He's starting at Hogwarts. I would be more then happy to bring Juliunna." A blond woman stood up.

"Ah Margaret, helpful as always. Now that that's settled-!" He turned to me. "I will train her further in her learning's. I think that she should go to Hogwarts, but not as J.M.R." He hummed, and I suddenly felt confused. What does he mean by J.M.R? Oh wait, Juliunna Marvolo Riddle. Obviously.

"We won't have to worry about that for seven more years. So that's okay." He hummed, and I smiled.

**Her First time on The Hogwarts Train**

The Hogwarts train bellowed loudly in Kings Cross Station. A pretty, tiny little girl was swaying on the toes of her shoes and humming a happy little tune. If you were to guess her age, you would've thought that she would be at least five years old, but she was really eleven. As the spare Hogwarts students around her walked onto the train, she pouted her pink, glossy lips and stared at the train closely, as if trying to burn a hole in the side. She was wearing a tight, pink ballerina costume, with a wide and fluffy tutu.

One of the many costumes her older brother had bought her. In her hair was a carnation, plastic and covered in gold sparkles. She was very abnormally short for her age, and that's why many people confuse her for a five year old. Her hair, brown and tightly brushed by one of the House Elves at her home, glinted fairly in the sunlight. Hearing footsteps nearby her, she turned around curiously, but her mouth widened into a large smile.

"_Lookiss! I waited here, just like you said!" _She sounded out exactly like a toddler would, unabashed. He, holding two pretzels and two Pepsi's, handed her one of each.

"Good girl." He smirked, and then turned over his shoulder at a boy. She smiled shly at the boy standing behind Lucius, and he gestured in between them.

"Severus, meet Julie. Julie, meet Severus." Lucius said, and Julie locked eyes with Severus, who smiled silkily at her. She reached out shyly, and shaked Severus's hand.

"Is he going to sit on the train with meet Lookiss?" She asked, and Lucius nodded, smiling.

"Severus is going to do more then that. He's going to be your new best friend." Lucius said, and Severus stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yep, that's right. Sure you know, I may be seventeen and you may be eleven, and we may not have any classes at all, but your older brother seems to think it wise of me to be attached to your hip. For your own protection of course." Severus said with a sarcastic smile. Juliunna smirked.

"That's right. Wait… I don't know anybody!" Juliunna said, and jumped on her heels.

"Its okay. I'll introduce to you to some kids your age. You'll make your own friends and you'll have fun. Now come on, the trains leaving soon." Severus said, shaking his head with a shrug.

"Okay. Bye Lookiss!" Juliunna said, and hug Lucius around his waist.

"Bye Jules. See ya Sev. Oh, and make sure you watch her closely, she's always sneaking off when she thinks no ones watching!" Lucius yelled as Severus pulled Juliunna onto the train. Severus looked back to Lucius and nodded, and Juliunna threw herself into the hallway, running down the carpeted room.

Lucius noticed her flying past the open windows of the train, and he rolled his eyes. "Severus-!"

"I got her!" Severus called back, and took off after her. The crowded train was harder for him to maunever through then Juliunna, who was small and more fit. She weaved and ran through the crowd effortlessly, and laughed in excitement.

"Juliunna!" Severus yelled, and she turned around and stopped for a moment, watching him walk closer near the back of the crowd.

"Okay, Okay! I'm sitting!" She yelled, and walked into the compartment next to her. Five people, four girls and one boy were sitting there.

"Awww." One of them, a red headed girl said, leaning forward. Juliunna shut the door and sat down next to her,

"Are you a first year, because your so tiny and cute!" She squealed, pinching Juliunna's cheeks.

"Owwie! Yep, I'm a first year." She said, and the boys crowded around her.

"What's your name then, ickle firstie?" A black haired boy smirked, leaning forward.

"Name listing go! Juliunna!" She said, and the others smirked.

"Lily!"

"James!"

"Peter!"

"Remus!"

"Sirius!"

"Severus. Now lets go Jules." Severus said, and Juliunna looked to the door where Severus was leaning on, frowning.

"Sniviless! Join the party!" James said, leaning forward.

"Hardy Har Har." Severus said with an annoyed eye roll, and Juliunna stood up, and spun around to Severus's side.

"Sev- Severus, you know this girl?" Lily asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes. But I don't think its any of your business anymore, is it Evens?" Severus said, and Lilys face fell, as Severus grabbed Juliunna's wrist and dragged her out. To Juliunna's surprise, she saw the boys jump up as she glanced in the door again, as if they were going to follow them.

"In here." Juliunna said, and pulled Severus into the next compartment available, where they both sat in the corner.

"Severus, do you like those boys?"

"No. And they can all drop dead for all I care." He said, pulling a potions book up to his nose and reading.

Oh, well I guess that's blunt." Juliunna giggled, and snuggled into Severus as the train started pulling away.

"Your funny Severus." She giggled, batting her eyelashes at him, and he froze. He turned to stare at her, and she blushed.

"I'm taken."

"What?! By who?"

"By myself."

"That's not nice." She grumbled, and turned around to stare at the window.

"I'm too old for you anyway." He rolled his eyes playfully, and she shrugged.

"Not by too much. Will you read me that book?" She asked, batting her glittering eyelashes.

"Are you sure," Severus said, turning to her with surprise. "It'll probably be pretty boring to you. Its not a story kind of story. There aren't any princesses or dragons, or faires-!"

"I know Severus. Its got economic facts and worldwide theories and stuff. Sometimes I like to be serious." She smiled.

"Hmm, well in that case, sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to start shifting through her Hogwarts years, and, her future.**

Chapter 2:

**Normal Pov**

Juliunna Riddle bounced on her toes excitedly. She held out her hand to Severus, who placed the glass vial in her hand. A purple, shimmery substance swirled around the glass when she shook it.

"Seviepoo, what's in here?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. He rolled his eyes at the nickname, but tightened his hand around hers.

"Well… it's a potion I brewed about a week ago to help. Your brother managed to have one of his followers sneak inside and jinx the Hogwarts book, so you still get to go to Hogwarts. But under another name of course. And listen-!" Severus whispered, and pulled her away from the children crowding the sidewalk. She followed him quietly, watching his hair flip around his head.

His cloak billowing behind him, he pressed her back against a tree, far away from the eyes of the other students. She watched him with a smile on her face. He leaned down onto his knees so that they were on eye level.

"I need to ask you a question." He said.

"Yes I'll marry you!" She squealed, and throwed her arms around his neck in a hug. Silently, he detached her arms from his neck and pushed her back against the trees.

"That is not what I was going to ask you!" He said, pushing her back.

"Not yet at least." She smirked.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, can I trust you not to tell anyone your real name?" He asked, and she smiled.

"You mean my new name will be Juliunna Snape?"

"Stop it! So anyway, I need to know that you can keep a secret-!"

"That your everlasting love for me is such a burning passion that you wish for us to have a secret relationship? I'm okay with that-!"

"You know what, just shut up and let me do the talking, okay?!" He asked, sneering at her. She smirked shyly.

"If you're nervous about my brother, you don't have to worry. I won't tell-!"

"Come on, we have to get in there before anyone notices we're missing. Now shush!" He glared, covering her mouth with his hand. She nodded silently, shivering under the cold wind.

"Okay, now this is how it's going to go down. Your new name is Juliunna Hawthorne. You don't answer to anything else, you got that?" He asked, and she nodded, his hand still pressed tightly against her mouth.

"Okay, now I don't want you spilling anything to anyone. Don't tell anyone your actually last name, or there will be trouble. Now drink that potion." He said, and she lifted it to her lips, but stopped it just inches from her eyes to stare at it.

"What's it going to do-?"

"It'll only hurt for a second. Your brother took weeks to make the memories, but he sent it to me in a vial and I made this potion. It'll only work for ten minutes, but that'll have to be enough. This potion will cover up your other memories with these memories for ten minutes only. We might as well wait until we get inside." He shrugged, and grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the tree.

"You're so smart Seviepoo. After all, Tom might be able to get pass the magic book, but you got pass the Sorting Hat. You're very attractive-!" She smirked, and winked at him. He rolled his eyes and pushed her away a little.

"Will you stop flirting with me? Its getting creepy you know." He said, and she frowned.

"But why?"

"Well for one, you look like your mommy just picked you up from the Tiny Tots Beauty Pageant-!"

"Hey!" She pouted, and cuddled into his side. "You're lucky I like you too much, or else I might just tell my older brother!" She stuck out her tongue playfully at him, and he snorted, rolling his eyes.

"And what's he going to do… Okay that was pretty much a stupid thing to say." He laughed at himself, and Juliunna smiled at him.

The two of them managed to sneak in just as Mr. Filch shut the door, and she snuck in line with the other First Years. Juliunna drowned the contents of the potion with one gulp, and she squeaked. Her head burned around, and her stomach sizzled.

Her eyes went blank for a second, and then clicked back into place.

_"Hawthorne, Juliunna." _Professor McGonagall called formally. Juliunna walked forwards, as everyone watched her curiously, smiles on their faces as they encouraged her on.

**(Christmas Break at the Malfoy's (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix)**

**I don't know why, but everyone blames Voldemort for killing Cedric, but Peter did it! Draco isn't a Death Eater yet, that happens in six. He just knows what he overheard during the times he eavesdropped. I also hope Bellatrix is out, but in my story, she's already been broken out of Azkaban.**

She, clad in her black cloak, bounced on the toes of her feet nervously. Her long, blackened hair glittered as flakes of snow fluttered into it. Lips, pink and glossy, bubbled with a nervous air as she stared at the door with a large M. The door the castle supported was large and grand. She could hear voices inside, but couldn't make out what they were saying. The door flew open, and she was face to face with the Malfoy boy. He stared at her for a moment, but then his lips bared in a confused sort of grin.

"Auntie Jules come inside. It's freezing out there." He said, and pulled her inside. She didn't say a word; just let her eyes slide across the halls and rooms they passed through.

"Everyone is in the kitchen. I… I should warn you before we go in there." Draco started, and they stopped at the end of the hall. Juliunna Riddle looked to Draco Malfoy's face. He looked scared.

"He knows." Was all he said.

"He… He knows? Oh!" She said, her mouth wide open.

"Yep, and you can bet that he is angry, but I bet if you just explain yourself, he'll forgive you." Draco started, but stopped when Juliunna raised an eyebrow at him. Her large cloak fluttered wildly as she took off for the door.

"I'm sorry Draco, but did you just say that I have to explain what I've done with my life, and that he might just forgive me?!" She shrieked, and he hurriedly raised his finger to his mouth in a silence message.

"Shh, please. I'm just trying to tell you what I heard them saying in there." He said, and she frowned.

"Draco, is he in there?" She asked, and pointed inside the door. He nodded.

"I should go, I'm supposed to be upstairs anyway. Bye." He said.

"Okay Draco, and you really should stop eavesdropping." She said, rolling her eyes playfully. He smirked, shushed her again, and ran soundlessly around the corner and up the stairs.

Juliunna however, let her hand hover on the doorknob. She was scared, and nervous again. She hadn't seen him in over thirteen years, since he had failed his most important mission.

_Hiss._ She turned around to come face to face with Nagini, who slithered on pass her opened the door wider, and slipped right inside.

She threw the door opened wider, and then slipped into the room. The murmuring voices inside were dulled, and suddenly, there was nothing was silence. Eyes upon eyes turned to stare at her, but she avoided those eyes. Her eyes flitted across the dining room, but she avoided the shadowy figure at the end of the dining room table.

Yeah, like he would even let her forget.

"Everyone," He whispered highly. Heads turned towards him frighten, but he nodded towards Juliunna. She was looking at the floor determinedly, not meeting his eyes.

"I wish to speak to my sister alone. Leave so that I may do just that." He waved his hand dismisally, and everyone jumped up. As they passed her to get to the door hurriedly, she met the eyes of many Death Eaters in the room. Bellatrix, who winked at her mischievously, Narcissa, who smiled encouragingly, and Dolovov, who shrugged awkwardly. He wasn't really great with emotions.

"Take a seat, baby sister." Lord Voldemort whispered once the last person was out the door and they had shut it. She frowned. "Okay." She seated herself in a chair twenty feet across the wooden table, right across from him.

"Now, my sweet, sweet Juliunna. I've definitely missed you." The tone of his voice was sincere, but she frowned halfway through her smile. He was toying with her. He's angry…

"I've missed you too, Tommy." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and stared determinly at the flat surface of the table. She could feel his icy glare piercing her skull.

"Come here dear, give me a hug. I haven't seen you in a while." He drawled out, and when she looked up, his arms were spread wide open in a hug like pose. She wondered vaguely if his wand was concealed through his sleeve.

"Okay." She voiced, and sweeped over to him slowly. As she got closer, he smelled of poison and mead. Hmm.

"Ah, I hope you've been well taken care of in my absence sweetheart." He said, and wrapped his arms behind her neck in a hug. She winced.

"Of course I have been. I was only twenty years old when it happened, and Lucius was kind enough to take me in for the year-!"

"Oh, was he?" Voldemort said, and released her. She sat down in a seat next to him, and his eyes burned into hers.

"Yes, and of course I took up residence somewhere else once the year was up. Someone else offered to take care of me-!"

"You see sister, I've heard news." Voldemort interrupted her, and started rubbing his hands together thoughtfully.

"News?" She asked, and Voldemort nodded, a hardened smirk on her face. _He knows._ She said in her head.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that it's really old news. So old in fact, that everyone seemed to know about it but me." He sighed fakily, and she frowned.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, I know you. Let's just cut to the chase about why you're so mad." She said, pulling her black cloak tighter around her tightening stomach. He smirked at her, but shrugged nonetheless.

"Well, Juliunna _Riddle_," He drawled out, and moved closer. The white gloves covering her tan hand bristled against his touch as he held her clothed hand.

"Well these days, you're not exactly a Riddle anymore, are you?" He asked with a sarcastic sneer, and ever so softly, peeled the glove of her right hand. On her index finger were two rings. A sterling silver wedding band, and a silver diamond engagement ring, sparkling in the dim light emitting from the ceiling.

"You've caught me." She joked weakly, and he wrapped his gray, sickly looking hand around her tan one.

"I've caught you." He repeated emotionlessly, and she looked up at him with thick eye lashes. "What, were you afraid that I was going to kill you for marrying someone and growing up?" He asked, and his eyes were redder then ever.

"Well, I don't know about kill. But angry is a great word to describe it. Maybe you would chew me out in front of all your followers, or lock me in the Dungeon downstairs. There are plenty of possibilities and to be honest, you look mad. You still look mad." She finished, and his fingers squeezed hers. He nodded.

"Well, when I found out, all of those suggestions and more flew around my head. But of course, my love-!… _affection_ for you has regrettably denied me the disappointment of punishing you. After all, you are thirty four now, your are an adult. You know, I find it very hard to believe that the woman in front of me wearing her fanciest looking cloak, and modern clothes is the little girl that used to wear Princess Costumes to school."

She laughed loudly, and he shook his head with a chuckle. "Okay, take off your coat. Everyone come inside now!" Voldemort yelled, and the sound of people rushing down the hall was heard. Bellatrix in the lead, she opened the door, and people shuffled into the room and back into their seats.

"Ah now I think that this calls for a celebration don't you think? Everyone can stay for dinner! After all," Voldemort's lips turned up at the edges into a smirk as he glanced at Juliunna, who was frowning. "It's not everyday you see a particular family member after fourteen years and reunite with a reunion." He smirked, and all the Death Eaters clapped.

"Uh Tom, I think I'll leave my coat on-!"

"Nonsense sweetheart. Bella, will you summon the House Elves and get us all dinner?"

"Yes my Lord! Of course." Bella said, before snapping her fingers.

"But Tom, I wish to wear my coat-!"

"Juliunna it is not that cold in here. Is it cold? Are you cold. Lucius, turn up the heat in here-!"

"Yes my Lord."

"Tom I'm not cold!"

"Chicken and Duck. And rice! Ooh, and I want Lemon Merange Pie-!" Bella droned on, talking to the house elf who was writing down her demands on a notepad.

"Well then take off you coat. It's thick enough to live in the Artic sweetheart. Lucius, did you turn that heat up yet?"

"I'll do it now sir." Lucius called, and whirled his wand. Somewhere in the room, there was a click, and the heaters turned on.

"Excellent. Sweetheart are you sure you're okay? Is it a hormone problem?"

"No of course not. Wait! Menopause?!"

"Well… I don't know. Isn't that the one where the women urinate with blood?"

"Actually my lord, that is called a period." Narcissa said, and all the man at the table blanched.

"Ah, thank you Narcissa. Somebody go get Draco, can't have him starving to death in his room-!"

"I'm on it!" Some random person said, and she sighed.

"Okay, take off the cloak sweetheart."

"No!"

"I said take it off!" He yelled, and everybody froze. The Death Eater at the door froze midway in the door. Juliunna looked around at the people, and nibbled on her bottom lip. Slowly, she pealed her coat off, and let it fall to the floor. Gasps rang out in the hall, and she threw her head back with an inaudible sigh.

Her large, bulging stomach had been hidden by the coat, but now everyone could see it through her tight black t shirt. Juliunna Riddle, was pregnant.

Very, very pregnant.

**A/N: Ooh, who's her husband? I know! I know! When will you find out? Very soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A new character added

**Normal Pov**

The next day, everyone was in shambles. Voldemort couldn't even look at her without feeling ill, and Juliunna couldn't keep her eyes off the floor, as if she had suddenly found it interesting. He didn't allow her to leave. He kicked the Death Eaters out of the room again, yelled and shouted at her until his voice went hoarse, and finished by glaring at her with obvious disappointment in his eyes.

"Tom! I am over thirty years old now! I don't need someone to look after me. If I am married and pregnant, then that is my business. Isn't it?" She pleaded over and over again, and he would just continue.

"Who are you married to? Well, who is it?"

"You mean that they didn't tell you?"

"No. They guilt tripped me into letting you tell me yourself. _It's so not your business so if she wanted to tell you, you should just let her do it on her own!_" Voldemort yelled, but she sighed.

"Tom, I don't think your ready." Juliunna said, flinching when he turned on her.

"What do you mean I'm not ready? Its just as simple as this. You tell me who the husband is, so I can arrange and meet with him. Easy as pie." Tom said, and Juliunna raised an eyebrow.

"Really, is that all you want?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Yes."

"Really, you don't want to turn him in for it once his back is turned?" Juliunna said, glaring.

"Ugh… No." Voldemort said slowly, watching her face twist into a glare.

"Really?"

"Really?"

"Really Really?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine."

"Okay, thank you." She said, and with a smile, and giggled at him. He scowled. They stared each other down for a minute, daring the other to speak first. After a full minute, Voldemort finally caved in.

"Okay, fine. Now tell me, who is it?" He asked, leaning forward.

"Promise on your pride, your legacy, and your immortality that you will not dare to lay a hand on my husband." She glared, and Voldemort groaned. "I promise." He said after a few seconds of grumbling. And so she smiled.

"Okay, his name is-!"

**(A/N: You guys didn't really didn't think I'd give his identity away so soon did you? Well, lets go to the past and see how this plays out.)**

**(Blast to the Past)**

Severus knocked on the portrait door, scowling. "Hello? Is Juliunna in there? We need to go to class!" He shouted, banging on the portrait door with all his might. He could hear snickers from behind the portrait, which scowled angrily at him.

"You know boy, I don't let Slytherins in my room." She scowled, glaring at him. He rolled his eyes. "Just shut up." He muttered, but before she could open up her mouth, the portal door smacked open, and Juliunna skipped out, and smirked up at him. He stared at her, his mouth wide open in horror.

She was wearing a tutu dress alike the one she wore yesterday. It was wide and tight, the bodice filled with dark blue sparkles. Her lighter blue skirt, was fluffing upwards with soft lace. But that wasn't what he was horrified at. Juliunna's face was caked with makeup.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, and she frowned.

"What? You don't like it? I did it just for you." She cooed. The pint sized glamazon had glittery electric blue eye shadow all the way up to her eyebrows, way too much blush on her cheeks, and purple lipstick smeared around her mouth. She batted her fake eyelashes at him, which were crooked and hanging off her eyelids like skinny caterpillars.

"You… Where did you get that?" He snarled, and she smiled. Her lipstick was so smeared that it went from the bottom of both of her dimpled cheeks.

"Lily said I was free to go through any of her makeup products." Juliunna said, and pursed her lips like a diva.

"Just because you were sorted into Gryffindor, does not mean you can just borrow any old trash from any old person." Severus snarled, and strode forward. He clutched her wrist tight, and took her down the hallway.

"Where are we going Sevie? I for one, think that I look amazing. Do you think I look amazing?"

"I think you look like a cross dressing of a pig and a cow." Severus said, and opened up the girls bathroom. He pushed her through, making her stumble. "Get dressed." He snarled.

"Okay." She smirked, but then jetted her hips side to side. "But you think I'm a cute piggy? Right?"

"Yeah, sure Miss Piggy. Now take it off before the teachers see you. Or anyone worth seeing sees it." He glared, paling slightly at the thought of what Voldemort would think if he could see her.

"Meanie!" She teased, sticking her tongue out at him. Without another word from her purple greasy lips, she strutted into the girls bathroom, slamming the large wooden door loudly as she disappeared around the corner.

"Girls." Severus muttered, and took out his potions book. He let his eyes fall upon the paper gently, reading and drinking in the words. Minutes later, Juliunna Riddle, or should I say _Hawthorne_, came out. She was makeup free, but now her face and hair was soaked, dripping all down her dress and onto the floor.

"You… You know what? I don't care anymore." He sighed, and then gestured for her to follow. They were approached by who else but Professor Dumbledore in the Great Hall, looking excited. Severus paled, risking a few glances at Juliunna, and wondering if Dumbledore knew. But if he did, and Severus highly doubted it, Dumbledore didn't show it.

"Juliunna, I have just received a letter from the school governors. They've all signed off on it, and if your willing, you are more then welcome to go along with it." Dumbledore said, handing her the long scroll. Her eyes widened.

"Severus, what is it?" She asked aloud, a widely wondrous tone to her voice. He took it from her, and opened it slowly.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, are you friends with Miss Hawthorne?" Dumbledore said, looking between the two of them curiously, and Juliunna squealed excitedly.

"Oh, we're more then friends Professor Dumbledore. He's my boyfriend." She cooed, batting her now real eyelashes at Severus, who gagged.

"No, no we're not-!"

"He's very nervous about the feedback we'll get. He's just so in love with me he can't stay away." She explained, whispering loudly so that Severus can hear. He glared daggers into the back of her head.

"Ah, I see. Well Severus, could you tell Miss Hawthorne what is in that letter, so you two love birds can get on with your breakfast date?" Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye. Severus growled.

"She's not my girlfriend-!"

"Ooh!" Bellatrix Black said, clinging onto her sister as they both stared with bubbly bright eyes at Juliunna. "Severus Snape is dating the new Gryffindor Princess." She cooed, and the whole Slytherin table bursted into cackling laughter. He ripped the letter open and raised them to his eyes.

"Miss Juliunna Hawthorne, at the request of her older brother guardian, will be moved to the seventh year, so that her student guardian, _Severus Snape_, be able to watch her more efficiently." Severus read, the color just draining from his face. Juliunna however, gasped.

"So does that mean… I'll be taking classes with Severus for now?" Juliunna said, her large brown eyes widening hopefully. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, each and everyone of them. Gryffindors always have double classes with Slytherins. And Ravenclaws always have double classes with Hufflepuff. So yes, now that you are in seventh year, you will be in seventh year classes with Slytherin. Whoever your brother is Miss Hawthorne," Dumbledore started, raising his famous moon spectacles. "His is very, very powerful." He worded carefully, and Severus's eyes widened slightly. Then, Severus sighed.

"I know Professor. Juliunna, lets eat at the Slytherin table." Severus said, and then she was twirling and twirling like a princess. He walked abrutely to the Slytherin table and sat. He only let out the breath he was holding once Dumbledore had went back to his seat.

"Take a seat." Severus grumbled under his breath, as Juliunna started dancing in the middle of the Hall. She waved at him. "Hi Severus!" She squealed, and everyone turned towards him. He looked down at the table, his cheeks reddening as he traced every crack in the wooden table with his eyes.

"Severus! Severus its me! Juliunna! Juliunna R-! I mean Hawky! Look, its me! I'm dancing!" She yelled and started jumping up. "Look guys. Its my friend! Severus Snape! He's sitting over there at the table!" She shouted, and he growled.

"Oh, is that your friend?" James Potter cooed to her, and she nodded. Severus looked up as she bounded over to James, who picked her up and placed her in his lap.

"Oh yes, he's more then my friend. He's my boyfriend." Juliunna cooed, and then batted her eyelashes over at Severus, who blanched and looked back to his book. "He's shy." Juliunna explained, and the whole Grand Hall exploded into laughter.

"Alright that's it." Severus said, standing up. He strode pass the laughing students, and Juliunna, who jumped off of James lap, bid her goodbye, and ran after Severus.

"Wait Sevie. You have to wait for me. I'm too short." She called, but by the time she reached the hallway, he was gone. She walked down the hall, the small heels on her shoes clicking against the floor.

"Hi."

She jumped and swung around. She was face to face with a boy her age, small just like her. In fact, the top of his hair came up to her forehead.

"Hi." She said, smiling. "I'm Juliunna."

"I know." He said, and they shook hands, their eyes locking. The small little boy was adorable. He had small and round eyes, filled with a bright emerald liquid shade. He had dark brown hair, and an excellent smile.

"I'm Hunter." He said, and tilting his head towards a locked door.

"You'll find the Snape boy in there. He seemed mad though. Should I come with you?" He asked, but Juliunna shook her head.

"Nope. I can handle Severus by myself. But I think I'll see you around." She said, waving at him. He smiled.

"Okay. Goodbye Miss Riddle." He said, and then ran away down the hall, before she could open her mouth again.

"Hey, how'd you know?!" She yelled, but it was to late. The little boy ran around the corner, and disappeared around the hall.

"Bye Hunter!" She screamed, and it brought a smile on her face when she heard 'Bye Juliunna', ringing along the halls.


End file.
